Vampire Effect
by Goldmon Allthier Breaker
Summary: A girl get attack by a wolf on the way home, after the attack come a mystery man that bend down over her. can maybe be some violence. i am not good to Summary's.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is made by one of my friends. I promised at I would put one of her story in here.**

**That can happen to be some bad grammar in the story and some violence and whatever…**

"GOOD WEEKEND JULIE! SEE YOU ON Monday "cried my best friend for me after school. Who'd ha 'thought that it would be the last time I would see her?

My name is Julie Connor and I was 16 years old when my life was changed completely on its head.  
It was late August and I was on my way home from my small school in the town of Maine in Oregon USA. I stayed at one go 20 km outside the city.

It was a long walk home. People were fortunately so cute back then that they gave a lift to us children and adolescents. Everybody knew everybody back then and there was a great confidence in it, but not even this well-known security could help me when the accident happened ...

I was almost home when I decided to take a shortcut across the field. I should never have done that. After a little while in the high cereal I was attacked by a wolf. It was emaciated and alone.

I ran and ran in the high grain could easily lose directional sense if you do not hold themselves to the small marked increase. I had run away from it and had ended up in the dark forest.

The wolf caught up with me and attack. The bed and tore into me and then ran away.

I wondered why it suddenly decided to run away. I think it did me well. I could not defend myself against a wolf. I knew that if it came back and killed me that I would bleed to death.

It was then that he came. The creature in perpetuity would change my life.

It hurt my body did so bad after wolf attack that I did not believe it could be be, but I was wrong.

When he lowered his head and bit my neck was my pain washed over by a maelstrom of new pain. Pain was so terrible that it is not possible to describe them. They surpassed anything I had ever tried. Not even the pain of being raped and then giving birth to a stillborn baby last year could compare with this pain.

It felt as if the pain continued for an eternity. When I woke up again when the pain finally disappeared. I found myself in a plush room.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is made by one of my friends. I promised at I would put one of her story in here.**

**That can happen to be some bad grammar in the story and some violence and whatever…**

I was so confused. What was I doing in this sumptuous room? Why burned my throat so much? Why felt my body so stiff? Why were there so many deafening smells? Why were there so many sounds? The door opened and in came the same man I had seen in the dark forest. Behind him came two girls. One was low and yes her skin was almost as white as snow.

The other was tall and dark. The lower of the two girls said "She is very confused Ed."

I guessed that Ed was the man. The man or Ed walked over to me, sat down on the bed edge and looked into my eyes and said "Good morning Miss. How are you? "

"My throat burn and my body feels as stiff as a board. What is going on? "I asked. I could not quite frown panic I felt in my voice.

He looked briefly at me before he answered my question  
"I can certainly understand your confusion and panic, it's all so new to you and it's scary. You have been through a daunting process and it is not over yet. You have been turned into a vampire. I was hunting when I heard you scream for help. Unfortunately, the wolf already almost killed you before I came up to you. The only way to save yourself was to turn you into a vampire. I carried you here to my home after I had bitten you this so you could transform yourself in peace and quiet. The transformation process takes 20 years before it is executed. So it is no wonder that your body feels stiff, you have after all been down for twenty years. The burning feeling you have in your throat due thirst. You are thirsty, thirsty for blood. "


End file.
